The Rose Duellists
by Elemental Water
Summary: A 17th18th century adpation of the Black Rose Saga. Contains Romance and action...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and events in this story . This story is not for profit and is purely fan made.

ATTENSION:This is only part 4 of the story. A little teaser you could say.Please let me know if you would like the whole story as i would have to type it all out again and i didn't want to do so if no one was interested. Reviews are very appreciated. I always like to know where improvements can be made... anyway enjoy.

The violet eyes darted over the horse, deciding that the mare was suitable he gripped the fine silken mane. Tugging him self up, he swung his leg over the horses backside and settled into the saddle. He shifted from side to side testing the durability of it; he did not want to ride only to fall off the saddle because the straps were loose. The sword on his side hung at an awkward angle. His long gorgeous pale unkempt hair hung down to his slender waist. His regal clothing looked fit for a prince; long black pants complimented his equally long legs. Gold buttons bound a rouge silk shirt in place; two tight ribbons were tied expertly around his upper arms. His smooth dusky skin shone proudly in the sun, representing his rank and name sake a proud black phoenix was engraved into the leather saddle.

To his annoyance the mares neck was always bent down nose buried in the lush grass. He tugged the reins lightly firstly when harder when the mare did not reciprocate. "Brother" a soft voice uttered, taking his eyes away from the mare he looked across towards the elaborate large house with many stained glass windows. "Anthy" he acknowledged with a fluent nod of his head, "I do not support this decision of yours" Anthy voiced. His eyes narrowed slightly "Anthy how many times do I have to explain this to you? This is something I must do and I will not hear anymore of it". "I understand, but I had hoped…" she began clasping her hands nervously, "I've had enough of this, and now leave like a good sister if you do not wish to bid me goodbye" he expressed. "I realise its futile to stop you my dear brother but I wish you would consider my words". He looked hard at her, she was beautiful, her wavy dark purple hair was rolled tightly around her head, and a light transparent veil hung over her face. She was thin; her visage showed her large green eyes heavily outlined by long black eyelashes. Her cheeks were wonderful round and her low-cut green satin gown complimented her figure perfectly, he absolutely adored her. A stray curl escaped her tidy hair and hung around her small pointed nose.

"Goodbye brother" she said passively and walked towards the horse, standing on her tip toes she lifted the veil and offered her cheek obediently to be kissed. Leaning down he lightly kissed her cheeks "I will send for you when I arrive" he told her "I shall be looking forward to it" she replied smiling with her pink full lips. As soon as she stepped back he pulled the horse into motion, the mare started off with a trot but soon jumped into a run. He was jerked up and down upon the saddle, his teeth chattering. Hair long hair was flung about in the wind, Anthy stood at the gate waving slowly when he disappeared out of sight she turned and went back in side grinning.

"Do you hate me?" she asked painfully waiting for her answer, the beige eyes glared in return "yes I hate you, isn't it clear to see?". Long orange ringlets shone in the sun like fire she was perhaps the most beautiful earthly woman anyone had ever set eyes on. Her turquoise eyes momentarily closed as she pondered her words. Her lips were some what small and resembled a young child's lips full and innocent. Her features were sharp and well defined, what surprised everyone about this woman was that she refused to wear female clothing she always dressed like a lord. Her cold neutral nature earned her, her namesake The Lioness.

"Shiori I did not take him from you" Jury responded placing a long white hand on her forehead. "I did not come here to listen to your excuses Jury" Shiori stated her shoulder length red-brown hair swaying in the wind. "Then please enlighten me why you have come" Jury said casually leaning further into her chair crossing her legs. Shiori glared coldly at her and took a seat also soothing her gown over her knees. "He left because you told him to, he loved you very much" Shiori told her avoiding Jury's eyes. A peaceful look past over her features "I was jealous of you, so jealous I ruined what we had". Jury's eyes widened in realisation " do not speak so", "Please Jury forgive me" Shiori suddenly burst out disregarding her neutral composure.

The Lionesses eyes softened as she replied "you know I forgive you" Shiori looked condemned "I need to tell you something" she whispered. Jury sat alert in her seat "what is it?" the gown rustled as she stood. After a moment she replied "I know where he is, I've known for a very long time". Leaping to her feet Jury was in front of her in a few steps. Gripping her arms tightly she shook her "where is he!" she vocalized Shiori wretched herself from her grip stumbling backwards "I shall never tell you" she laughed. Drawing her arm back she spread her hand, she sliced the air as her arm drew across. A smart _smack_ echoed around "god damn you!" Jury hissed eyes flashing dangerously. Shiori's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air sharply turning on her heel she walked away her tall figure casting shadow on the marble tiles. Tears stung Shiori's eyes and spilled down her cheek, bringing a small trembling hand up she tenderly touched the crimson stinging flesh on her skin.

Jury fought the urge to turn around and run to her gather her in her arms and cradle her like a child. "I'm sorry!" she would cry, lifting her chin she dissipated this vision, she was the ruler of her lands and she would not bow down for any servant girl. "I despise her" she murmured to herself. Jury had a piercing gaze, when she was young she had only to look at a servant and they would resign the next day. But with Shiori it was different; she never wavered under her intense gaze and Jury was sure that no one could compare to her. She was taller than most men which suited her quite delicately, her deep orange pants fitted her legs closely. Her jacket was a much feminine version of the Lords own. Her sword skills were quite dexterous; she made quite an admirable match against the most expert of duellists. Her face had a very sensuous look about it; she did not seem to care about men. She was once hurt by a man and since then she took an oath never to let a man see her vulnerable ever again. Her hand sought out something among the layers of her clothing, her fingertips brushed cool metal. Pulling it out she admired to craftsmanship it was carved into a rose from the purest of gold. She flicked open the lid with her thumb her features immediately melted with sincere love.

Stroking the portrait she unconsciously muttered "my love...". "If I wasn't mistaken I would think you were in love Jury, can you believe it cold jury in love ha!". Anger flared through Jury "you are bold to speak to me so", he laughed "I have missed you" rolling her eyes she frowned "I'm sure you have, how's that wife of yours?" .He looked sour "she's with child, a pity really". Raising an eyebrow she laughed "a pity?" she echoed then smiled "yes of course I forget who I'm talking to, no wonder your back, I guess your fairytale did not go to plan?". Smiling back he shook his head "I was naïve to think that they do exist", "oh?" she said surprised. "What about you Jury still playing lets hate men?" grinning she replied "you know I am". "I must admit I am surprised though Lucien to see you back" he smiled sadly "yes I'm surprised I'm even here". Placing her hands on her hips she silently assessed him he had certainly changed. There were lines around his once smooth face, hard winters had created them. His hair was no longer a brilliant orange but now a dull shade of its former glory. His eyes however were unchanged nothing could put out the fire in them the turquoise irises still had the tinge of gold. He was still taller than her, a rare sight. His once soft unmarked hands that had stroked a violins cord were now callused and scarred.

"You're a fool Lucien" she said finally with emotion her voice. "Yes" he said eyes watering suddenly they rushed forward into each others arms "why did you have to go? You have not made a great life for yourself, you have dressed and lived as a peasant not like a lord as you were born and breed for". "I want to come home, if you would have me" he whispered "you know I would". After a moment of selfish words she finally asked "what of your wife and child?" he stiffened "she hates me, she blames me for our poor life, and I did not give her what I promised". She gasped in blasphemy "she wishes me dead dear sister I have only you now" he told her. Tightening her grip on him she buried her face onto his chest which smelt faintly of sweat of blood. "I'm glad your back, we must get you cleaned and clothed properly firstly" she said as they pulled away. He smiled at her as she tugged him inside, joy filled her heart her brother was back!.

Eyes wide with fear followed the figure cloaked in black as it pitifully stumbled along the dusty dirt road. The community was closely knitted, everyone was related somehow and they knew _everyone _who lived in their small village. If any strangers came through they were treated with immediate suspicion. This stranger was incomparable, he came during a storm. Everyone in town had been at the tavern drinking and dancing as they had done every night since anyone can remember. The person had entered the room causing a sudden hush. They had made immediately for the back of the room initiating a heavy mist of incredulity, wonder, cynicism and sneaking suspicion. "Freak, get out of our town!" a young boy shouted throwing a clump of dirt he had picked up from the side of the road. To his immense shock a white gloved hand shot out in a flash and caught the clod of dirt in his palm crushing the dirt clod into dust he continued to walk. "Show your face!" a woman cried out her friend a plain looking woman nudged her "his face is probably disfigured" she said, they both shrieked with laughter. They staggered towards him laughing still. "Show us your face" one grumbled and reached out gripping the cloak between chubby fists. Anticipation filled everyone as the material slid from his body. They all gasped as he stood his full height which was tall, his face was utterly enchanting "Who are you?" the woman whispered he smiled "I am lord…".

Shiori pursed her lips as if she had just eaten a whole lemon, her face felt bruised from where Jury had lashed out. She had not expected Jury to hit her; she had made it almost crystalline clear that she had purged any feelings and thoughts of him. But apparently that was not the case and Shiori had miscalculated greatly. Gingerly touching the bruised skin on her face she felt anger against Jury once more. Opening the door to the balcony over looking hills and farms, she felt the anger and stress leave her as if the wind had picked it up and drifted away. When they were younger Jury had always had everything Shiori had ever wanted, jealously had driven her to take almost everything Jury had. Yet her soul did not rest she still needed to take more, she had made her brother fall in love with the poor peasant girl that had worked in the very fields she was looking at now. She had stolen the only man Jury had truly loved and cared for yet she wanted to take more and make Jury suffer. She wanted Jury's very life maybe then her hunger would be satisfied. Smiling she fingered her jewelled incrusted necklace and she dwelled on the thought of how she would take it from her. It wasn't enough to do it herself, laughing out loud with joy she finally decided. _No I will make someone she loves take it for me, maybe then she will finally suffer as much as I once did. _A knock at the door made her jump, placing a neutral mask over her visage she answered the door "yes?" she asked eyeing the unworthy creature in front of her. "Lady Jury requests you join her for dinner, she wishes to present a new guest" the girl told her. Shiori nodded "very well I accept, tell my lady that I will arrive in twenty minutes". Curtseying, the girl fled, shuddering Shiori closed the door. "Why does Jury insist on letting inhumane rats living in the house" she voiced.

"Excuse me Lady Jury and Lord Lucien, Lady Shiori had arrived" a shaken guard gasped, "Shiori has to stop interrogating my servants" Jury said to Lucien frowning. Laughing he replied "indeed, I see she has not changed much". The soft click of footsteps warned them of her presence, she entered her face as sweet as an angel. "Lord Lucien" she cried astonished, quickly swooping into a curtsy. He grinned "ah lady Shiori, it's good to see you". Mutely she nodded in reply "yes like wise" waving his hand her beckoned her forwards "please join us, there's much to discuss". Looking uncomfortable she walked deeper into the room, Jury sat forgotten which agitated her somewhat. She cleared her throat gaining the attention she wanted from Shiori "good afternoon Lady Jury" she said coolly acknowledging her presence. "Thank you" Jury replied just as coolly, clearly oblivious to the tension between the two women Lucien chattered on clearly excited that Shiori was here. It was not unknown that they had once been more than good friends and Lucien seemed not to have forgotten.

Smiling at Lucien she asked in a strained voice "how has married life been?" instantly the words took its effect "I have not seen you in a while Shi" he said changing the subject. "Don't say Shi "she hissed looking horrified he nodded "I'm sorry, forgive me". Jury gave a dry chuckle "Shi huh, is that what they call you in your chamber" Shiori looked furious "that Jury is none of your concern". Pouting Jury did not reply, content that she has won Shiori took a well earned seat next to Lucien. "It seems you have earned a new name for yourself" Shiori commented to Jury. Interested she made a soft hmm in her throat, "they are calling you the Lady Prince" she said clearly amused. Jury sat upright in her chair "well I am the prince now, ever since my brother gave up his throne". "Typical that you of all people would take such a peculiar name" Lucien laughed; Jury raised an eyebrow "I have more authority with a name such as Prince, could you imagine a Princess ruling the country" Jury stated tapping the side of her chair with her nails. "you are so sure of yourself, what makes you think you will be ruling the country for much longer, you know the powerful lords and ladies want the throne for themselves" Shiori believed. "We are safe for now, no one would dare to attack we have the largest army!" Lucien responded with pride. Biting a nail jury thought about answer "yes but what if they join forces then we will stand no chance Lucien". "Then we must secure our safety" he cried, "this is no time for politics" Shiori interrupted. Nodding in agreement they both apologised, sending for wine and food they sat in silence

. "Lucien I'm so glad your back I missed you" Shiori suddenly said running a finger over his hand. His eyes shone "and I have missed you" giggling Shiori slid closer to him carefully watching Jury's face. To her disappointment she seemed to be unaffected by Shiori's open flirting. Inside Jury's pulse thundered with anger _how dare she, _she thought. Coughing Jury looked away, the food arrived and the wine much to "Jury's relief. Pouring herself a glass, she gulped it down when Shiori reached for it Jury pulled it out of her reach "I'm going to need every last drop I'm afraid" she commented. Shiori smiling in triumph knew that she had won this round.

Hooves pounded the earth as the mare thundered past one of many villages that they had come across. He pulled on the reins "rest" he whispered in his soothing voice, the horse immediately obeyed. The horse trotted a few metres to a nearby lake, dismounting he tied the horse to a tree. Carefully taking into consideration the horses needs, he loosened the reins to give the horse movement of about a four metre radius. Unbuttoning his shirt and the ribbons around his upper arms he undressed, testing the water with a hesitant toe he shuddered to find that the water felt frosty and bitter.

He turned away ready to get changed again, then he caught a whiff of how he felt. Changing his mind he walked quickly into the water feeling his skin stretch tight and his lungs squeeze. "Damn the cold" he hissed through blue frozen lips, quickly giving his body a wash as fast as he could with the absence of soap. Practically running out of the water he gave the mare a jealous stare "you're lucky, you know that" Akio told her. As if to reply the mare softly neighed, getting dressed once he was reasonably dry he decided then to collect wood lying around to make a fire. Once he had that going he lay down in front of it and ate a small meal of bread and cheese. Missing his silk sheets and feather pillows he closed his eyes and imagined his sister bringing out a platter of his favourite dishes. Groaning in longing he knew he had to stop tormenting himself with such images, he then fell asleep under the starry sky and wondered if she too were watching the same night sky as he was.

As the red wine trickled down her throat the anger seemed to dull into nothing, she even got to the point when she just didn't care what they did in front of her. Shiori's laughter rung in her ears pounding her eardrums and every friendly touch was like another stab to her heart. Cheeks flushed he looked like a young boy again, she felt happy for him. "Your so brave" Shiori smiled holding onto his arm, standing up she swayed on the spot "well shall we call it a night?" she asked. Lucien looked at her concerned "how much have you had to drink Jury?" she laughed "not much I'm fine". Shaking his head "I don't think so" taking her by the arm he lead her away "please excuse us Lady Shiori, have a good night" he hastily said. Folding her arms she looked darkly at Jury "good night Lord Lucien and Lady Jury". Smiling as he led her out Jury knew that she had won the second round. "This is far from over Jury you can be sure of that" Shiori said as Jury Left with Lucien.

Dragging her along Lucien frowned "this is so unlike you Jury" she emitted a laugh that had no joy in it. "That usually happens whenever she's around, she tortures me Lucien" Jury mumbles drunkenly. Pausing he adjusted his hold on her, nodding continuously at the undecipherable words she muttered on the way to her chamber. It was a mission to get her inside, every time he released his grip on her she would start to sob like a small child "Please don't leave me…". "Jury I'm here" he replied placing a hand on her shoulder clutching at his hand she smiled reassured that he were there. Once he had her on the bed he called for a servant to undress her "thank you" she said lifting her head up from the bed her orange ringlets out of place. "Good night Jury" he replied with a smile, as he closed the door behind him he felt that his heart were made of rock. He knew he now had to make a choice his sister or the woman he had wanted all his life.

Pale gold hair disappeared around a corner as an exhausted lord chased after her "Nanami! Please come back" he sighed. Finally breaking into a run he caught her arm, wrenching her arm from his grip she eyed him scornfully "how dare you" she hissed. Rolling his eyes he felt suddenly angry with her "no, no how dare you" he retorted, her eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?" she whispered he gulped he felt sure that she would explode. "Uh nothing" he said sheepishly she shook her head vigorously "Yes you did, don't give me that" she told him with hands on hips. Slowly the hands slid off "No one has ever spoken to me so" she said thoughtfully "I'm sorry" he began. She leaped onto him "for so long I have waited for this moment". Confusion surged through his body "excuse me?" he asked. Hesitantly his arms encircled her "Nanami..." he murmured in surprise. Shoving him away roughly she straightened up "If you tell anyone at all about this..." she said, pausing she gave a smile and drew a finger across her pale elegant throat. He frowned and sighed inwardly "when are we to be married" she asked suddenly he shook his head "I don't know; besides I thought you did not wish to marry me". She looked down "I've been thinking about it…, better you than a stranger or an old man". He shuddered for her "that would be an unfortunate fate indeed" looking pleased that he understood she looked up "would you care for a walk?" "You're certainly full of surprises today aren't you?" he asked. She laughed "oh yes…but just for today" he laughed it was such a rare sight that she immediately stopped. Self consciously he stopped as well "what is it?" he asked looking at her blissfully surprised face.

Blinking her azure eyes focused on his "no.., it's just that well I have never heard you laugh before" nodding in agreement he replied "yes my life has not been a happy one". He regretted it as soon as it escaped his mouth her face was heartbreakingly sad. Sighing at his own error of words he offered her his arm "it is to fine of a day to spend inside discussing my sad, sad life" her slender arm came up around his own. They walked in silence down to the rose gardens once seated she turned to him "I'm sorry I dragged you here" she said. "If I had not wished to come with you I would not have" he told you with a glimpse of a smile. This pleased her "you seem happier" she commented he nodded "yes well I have something pleasing in my life now". "What's that?" she asked he held her hands "I think you already know" blushing she extracted her hands and stood before him. Her pale golden hair shone in the light the curling ends of her hair reaching her elbow. Her eyes were almond shaped with intense blue irises in the middle of her ocean eyes was a large black pupil. She had rose bud lips that drove him insane; her eye brows were graceful arches. She was curvy and plump as a girl such as she should be, in the passed few months she had filled out nicely and she now resembled a young women. She was no longer the child sister of his older foster brother. Her gown was made of silver felt giving her the appearance of an otherworldly creature. Her porcelain skin was pure and she had rosy cheeks. All in all she had a pretty innocent look about her that he found almost unbearably attractive.

She was staring at him also as he sat on the bench, he had longer hair than her own. It fell down in thick green waves around his waist, his eyes were meaningful they had a nice light purple colour. His face was long and sharp and his features were well defined, his body beautifully slender as well as being muscular. He was also very tall and Nanami only reached his shoulder, his skin was a gorgeous olive colour from the years of riding. His nose was sharp and his lips full, he gave the impression that he was cool as he rarely showed emotion. All she knew was that he had a particular taste in women everyone had heard about the scandal involving him and Lady Kozue. He was absolutely beautiful and knew it; he drove all the women crazy they practically swooned at his feet. And she certainly felt happy that she was going to claim him, he was known to stray and she was going to keep a leash on him. "What are you thinking" he asked her suddenly blushing she roamed her brain for an excuse "I was just thinking how lovely the weather is". Looking disappointed he replied "oh... How interesting", yawning he continued "I'm becoming quite tired and hot". "Black attracts heat" she murmured looking at his black clothing. His eyes were suddenly on her, she saw something in his eyes that she could not understand "Come here" he said holding out his hand towards her. She felt suspicious as she placed her white hand in his tan one. Pulling her suddenly onto of him she squealed with fright, thought part of her liked it.

"Saionji what on earth are you doing?" she breathed without replying he placed her on his knee and bent down. As soon as his warm soft lips touched her own an electric shock went through her body. When he withdrew his lips from hers she found that they tingled with excitement. "No one has ever kissed me before" she told him he laughed "oh my dear, how ironic that your first kiss is with the only man you will ever kiss". A sinking feeling took over the excitement "the only man?" she asked. As his arms came around her she knew his answer burying her face into his jacket she hid her face so that he couldn't see the tears run out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Nanami I'll make you happy I promise". This only made her cry even harder as she realised the finalisation on his words.

Opening her eyes groggily she felt the light penetrate her pupils, she groaned as the throbbing pain in her head became apparent. Raising her body on her elbows she tried to remember what had happened the night before. Throwing the covers off her weak body she swung her legs around and placed them flat on the ground. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror she gave a strangled cry at the state of her hair. Her curls were out of place and her eyes had black bags under them. She dragged herself to the bell hanging by the door she rung for a servant. The servant arrived within a few minutes "Good afternoon Lady Jury" she said curtsying. Jury only gave a soft sigh in reply; the servant jumping into action stripped Jury off her dirty clothing and made a hot bath with some herbs in the water to soothe her throbbing headache. 'How long have I been asleep?' she asked leaning back in the tub. "A couple of days my lady" the maid replied scrubbing Jury's back with such rigor that she felt as if her skin would be teared off

"My back is not made of stone" Jury snapped suddenly. Embarrassed the maid quickly apologised and stroked her back with the cloth as if it were a piece of fragile china. "Enough" she said waving her away, the maid rushed away to get a towel made of the softest fabric she had ever felt. Turning towards the tub she was surprised to see jury standing up. The words died in her throat for the shear awe of jury, her body was muscular and smooth. She was truly a strong and powerful woman "what is it girl?" jury demanded sensing her discomfort. "N-nothing my lady" the girl stuttered to her surprise Jury emitted a light laugh "you amuse me" she commented the maid curtsied "thank you my lady" the girl answered not quite sure what to say. After a few moments of staring the girl finally realised what she was meant to do she stepped forward careful not to slip on the wet floor. Firstly drying Jury's arms then her legs as she stepped out she admired every freckle every hair. Jury was aware of the girls admiration and grinned inwardly with pleasure "that's enough your dismissed" she said suddenly as the maid had dried all but her personally areas. "Yes my lady" she said as she slowly walked out bowing low only standing upright when she had reached the door. "Such simple minds are no match for the great" she said aloud. She had not needed the girl to dry her but she had been so tempted just to see the provoked interest. Drying herself thoroughly she opened her wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of her usual everyday formal clothing. She eased her body into the orange pants admiring her reflection in the mirror she brought a hand up to her tumble of curls; she would have to deal with them later.

He was thoroughly exhausted when he reached the town he intended to stay in, he had sent a rider, days before to pay and rent a room at a tavern. He did not like to carry much money on trips especially since he was alone. He could hold off perhaps 5 men at a time by himself but he would be in trouble if a number of well organised men pursued him. His lips were cracked and sore as he had run out of water a while back. His long gorgeous hair still shone proudly but it felt gritty from the dirt in the air and he longed for a hot bath. A tarnished metal sign with the words _NOIR TAVERN _imprinted upon it in black bold lettering. Sighing in relief as he drew nearer to it, a boy rushed forward to him as soon as he noticed an overtired noble man riding towards his father's tavern. "Good afternoon my lord" the child piped Akio wearily nodded his acknowledgement and dismounted "here boy tend to my horse". "Of course my lord" the child said taking the reins and leading the most curious looking horse he had ever set eyes on away. "And please get someone to bring my bags inside" Akio continued the boy stopped walking and obediently replied "yes my lord". "Isaiah!" the boy yelled out at the top of his voice, with a speed that surprised even him the other boy ran out of the tavern. He could immediately see that the two were related for they had the same olive skin and dark hair.

Distracted by their fast words he felt slightly annoyed that he could not recognise the language that they were using, he had always prided himself in knowing how to read and speak many languages yet he had never heard the strange sounding language. Finally unable to stand it anymore he interrupted their conversation "what language do you speak, I have not heard anything quite like it" he asked. The boys exchanged nervous glances "beg your pardon sir, we are gypsies" as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew that they were lying. Deciding to let it pass and not dig any deeper he replied "oh I see now, I must have heard differently". They looked visually relieved but they still had a weary look about them, Isaiah deciding not to bring any more attention to them, bowed and collected Akio's bags from the horse and walked towards the rattling door. A thought struck him _surely my guard could have done better than this shabby place._

Every step Akio took gave him pain, his muscles cramped especially as he climbed the steps leading up to the tavern door. Isaiah stopped walking as soon as he reached the top stair; he turned around his face grave "sir before we enter I must warn you the town people treat strangers with suspicion, and if anything goes wrong you will be blamed, but being a lord saves you from being prosecuted" he told Akio. "Yes so I've heard" he muttered, he did not feel fear, he rarely did he only felt anxious. Once the boy was certain that Akio understood him he gave a nod that seemed very forward and it made him suspect that perhaps these children were more than servants. Perhaps their parents had been killed and the children sent into slavery, it was an unfortunate thing but not uncommon. His first impression of the tavern was not a good one; the place seemed over crowded and ill kept. The air was full of alcohol, cheap wine and ale. Wrinkling his nose disdainfully he made a mental note not to order any wine, or ale for that matter. A small bald man with red skin came over as soon as he saw Isaiah leading a rich looking man in. "Hello sir how may I be of service" he asked in a deep grumbling voice "a guard of mine a few nights ago hired a room for me" he answered coolly. "Ah lord Akio welcome we have been expecting you" the man said his face showing that he remembered. Without another word the pair led him through the crowd, women looked at him under their eyelashes and smiled seductively, he walked passed them he would not bother with those below him.

Drunken men started brawls at the back of the tavern, which ended as quickly as they had started, large men working at the tavern threw them out the door onto the dusty road before they could cause any real damage to the tavern itself. The owner slipped away in another direction and left Isaiah to lead him in rest of the way. They reached a door which he pushed open with his foot as his arms were full of Akio's bags. They walked up the plain wood stairs which anyone could plainly see had been used many times, a sharp sickly scent rose to his nostrils. When they turned the corner they saw the source of the scent, a puddle of vomit lay on the side of one of the steps "lovely" he whispered. Isaiah hearing him choked a laugh, "here we are" he said as they reached the top of the stairs "it's so close to the stairs I'll be up all night" Akio commented. The boy shook his head "no my lord, only you and one other are staying in the rooms tonight". He opened the door, looking around he saw it would be a suitable room for tonight, better than the accommodation he had had the past few days. The room contained a bed, a table and chair, and a single window.

The boy placed his bags beside the door "please don't hesitate to call if you want anything" he paused before adding "my lord" he bowed and left the room. Akio felt slightly annoyed at the incompetence of this boy. He settled in and slept most of the day away, he awoke again around sunset and decided to go down and eat. Once again he was shocked at the noise and manners of these common villages' folk. "Would you like some company sir?" women would ask him linking their arms through his own "no" he would say peeling their arms away from his body. He noticed that the closer he got to the back the less people there seemed to be. There was only one free table but as he got closer he saw that a person sat on the far corner. Deciding that it was the only way he was going to be fed he sat down next to the stranger. "It's good to see you again lord Akio" the person said, amazed Akio looked at the stranger "have we met before?" he asked. The man laughed "indeed we have, it's been a while though". The amazed expression remained on his face as he tried to look deep into the hood. A pale elegant hand reached up and pulled the hood from his face. Akio eyes widened "my god, it's you!" he gasped, he man smiled "I have been lying low for a while you see, watching". Grunting he nodded "yes, that's the way you work, I remember that now". Smiling the man watched his face for any show of feeling, "lord Ruka, unbelievable" he muttered.

His dark azure hair seemed even darker in the candle light his equally dark blue eyes looked wise and knowing. He was a handsome man, Akio admitted that, his skin was pale and he had an unusual light blue streak in his hair that hung on the side of his face. He was tall and slender and if he recalled correctly he was an exceptionally skilled duellist. "I require your help" Ruka said drumming his fingers on the table. Akio nodded "yes I expected as much, and I suppose your on your way to her as well". Ruka nodded "you don't miss a thing do you?" Akio laughed "sometimes", reaching a conclusion Akio said "I accept your proposal; I could use someone such as you". "I suppose you have heard what our dear friend Mikage is up to" Ruka said with a glimpse of a smile, "naturally" he replied. "I propose we sit by and watch and we should only interfere until the very end, of course once we have convinced dear Jury to join us then we will go to rosé haven" Ruka mused. "I agree, when should we leave?" Akio asked already knowing the answer. "Tonight I have already suffered enough in this god forsaken pig sty" he said eyes flashing sighing Akio shook his head "well can I at least have something to eat and drink before we go" nodded he replied "if you please". "So why did you disappear, dear Jury was most upset" he snorted "I doubt it, lets just say I was working for someone with more power and money than anyone I have ever known". "Hmm" he hummed, "enough of that, shall we eat?"

"Shiori?" he asked as she fixed her hair, "yes Lucien?" she sighed putting her hairbrush down on the dressing table. "What happened between you and Jury, you used to be such good friends" he said stretching out on the sofa. She shot him a poisonous look "you know not to touch such a delicate subject" she hissed. Sitting up he glared at her "do not speak to me so, I am your lord lady and I will find out what happened because I wish it so". She looked surprised that he had the courage to stand up for his rights, she bowed her head "I'm sorry my lord forgive me" she said through closed teeth. His turquoise eyes flashed as he heard the lack of sincerity in her voice. Standing up she soothed her dress down the silken folds of the fine gown catching his attention. It was mesmerising to watch her handle such outstanding fabric. Knowing that she still had control over his mind and body she decided to play him to her advantage "perhaps we shall talk about this another time?" she coxed him. He cleared his throat "yes…perhaps later". Smiling she gave his reward, sitting down on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the slick feel of her, he gasped as he felt her teeth nick his earlobe. "I'm feeling suddenly tired…." she said seductively, nodding, he replied "yes I would like very much to show you my room….." Laughing with delight she climbed off his lap "I would _love _to see it"

Jury stalked up and down the room, her mouth pressed into an angry line "and have others seen this?" she asked fearing the worst. The maid hung her head with modest shame "well yes my lady…." She said. Sensing her unease Jury stopped "carry on", the maid raised fearful eyes to her mistress "the whole manor knows what goes on, they know about his visits to her rooms…..and the manner of his visits". Her face flushed with colour "manner of his visits?" she said angrily. The maid nodded "yes my lady, some even say they plan to over throw you", shocked Jury felt as if her whole world were falling apart. "No they would not dare, _he _wouldn't" she gasped. The maid looked apologetically at her mistress, who was clearly distressed by this news. "They shame not only themselves but me! And all my ancestors!" she spat. The maid cringed inside and knew she was about to witness one of Jury's famous rampages. With her eyes flashing at that moment she looked as fierce as a lioness should be. "Send for both of them right now and tell them to meet me in my private rooms, and no one is to hear of this" she demanded. The maid curtseyed "right away my lady" and walked quickly out of the room. The blood was pounding hard in her veins leaving her no choice but to admit that the news did have an effect on her. A hard effect, she also had no doubt that Shiori was behind it and that no matter what she would not allow the witch to win.

"Saionji? Are you well?" Utena asked concerned for his health, jumping slightly he nodded diverting his attention back to the pretty blonde staring adoringly at her elder brother. He had felt confused during the past two days; he had thought that they had taken a step further in their relationship. He had thought that she had made it clear that she had wanted to marry him but now he was having doubts. She now ignored him and treated him as coldly as she had ever before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him watching her so intensely that it made her feel uneasy. Unconsciously she brought a finger up to her lips and touched them lightly in remembrance. Noticing this gesture he knew at once that she was thinking of him and the experience that they had shared. He smiled to himself watching her. Utena realising what was going on followed his eye line, her face instantly broke out into a smile as she saw that Nanami was the one that held his attention so completely. She had never seen an expression on his face before, _no I'm wrong, and I've only seen it once before... when he was with lady Kozue _she thought to herself. Playing with a curl of her rose pink hair she glanced at Nanami and grinned again as she saw her idly trying not to look at the handsome green haired lord.

Her cheeks would flush every now and then as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Touga noticing her looking towards his way smiled at her, but frowned as he realised it was not him that she was looking at. _What on earth is so interesting about Nanami_ he pondered, as his gaze slid to the side of Utena he caught Saionji also looking at Nanami. Laughing aloud he winked at Saionji who in return smiled wearily and nodded his answer. Nanami confused looked searchingly at her brother "brother what is so funny?" she asked. Smiling still he shook his head "tis nothing Nanami" he waved her off. She pouted at being swatted away so easily, she sulkily crossed her arms and refused to look at him a moment longer. Touga felt impatient to talk to his foster brother and decided to put an end to dinner as soon as possibly. Raising his wines glass in a silent toast to Saionji he who in turn raised his own could only guess what they were toasting over. And he was not so sure that it was the time to toast to such a thing as he certainly did not have Nanami's love. Utena shook her head at the openness Touga showed towards the young couple. She could only hope that he changed his ways when it came to her.

"You have certainly outdone yourself!" Jury angrily commented as her brother entered the room followed my Shiori. "What is this about Sister?" he asked confused giving a wicked laugh she pulled a chair to her and sat down on it. "You both have made me look like a fool! Behind my back you have been betraying my trust and I have reason to suspect my kingdom!" she yelled near hysterical. He went deadly white "Jury…." He said trying to reason with her. He went to her side and held her hand between cold fingers, shaking him off she looked at him clearly distraught. Shiori stood motionless and emotionless watching Jury silently. "Is what I've heard true?" she asked in a quiet voice he looked away too ashamed to meet her eyes "yes". Standing up suddenly so he fell backwards she stalked towards Shiori "this is your doing" she told her Shiori smiled "yes it is". Rage gripped her in its corrupting grasp, growling in rage she shoved Shiori roughly against the wall "that's it Jury, your enjoying it aren't you?" Shiori laughed. Jury looked truly beautiful in her rage "your weak Jury" she taunted, she started to shake and Shiori thought that she had finally succeed in her mission.

She burst out laughing "weak? You're the ones who are weak destroying other people to get to me? You're nothing more than vermin" Jury scoffed. Shiori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open "I HATE YOU!" she screamed and pushed Jury backwards, she hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of her body. Shiori leaped onto her like a wolf finishing off her prey, her hands clawing at her hair and face. Shock ran through Jury's body she had never seen Shiori lose that neutral composure. Rolling to the side she easily knocked her off, pinning her down on the ground she listened to Shiori's cursing. Lucien sat on the ground dumbfounded at the scene before him, two wellborn ladies behaving like common servants kicking and screaming at one another just seemed like too much for his mind to comprehend. "Shiori! Why are you doing this?" she demanded "you always got everything, I thought I was the most important person in your life but then he came along, I loved him but he loved you instead!" she confessed with hate sounding in every syllable. "I didn't…..no never mind it won't do any good telling you now" she began. Getting off her she allowed Shiori to get up and run out of the room. Then turning towards her stunned brother she gave him a slight smile.

They rode in the dark with only the light of the moon to guide them "so you wish to know what happened between us?" Ruka asked breaking their silence. Akio turned his dusky visage towards Ruka "of course" he said astonished that he should ask a question that clearly had an answer. His blue hair was ruffled in the breeze as he raised his face to the stars. "It is well known that I loved her" he began his eyes shimmering in pain, "yes and she loved you?" Akio guessed. Ruka gave a harsh laugh "no, though I wish she did with all my heart believe me". Akio raised his eye brows "how curious, I see now, its beginning to fall into place". "But a childhood friend of hers loved me" Ruka laughed, after a moment Akio laughed with him "this sounds like a woman's fairytale". Ruka nodded his agreement "indeed it does, though the ending is usually always happy, this story unfortunately is not a happy one". The smile was wiped from his face as he heard the sad undertone to his voice "you truly loved her then?" he asked curious. Ruka nodded "yes", Akio sighed "I envy you, for I have not known such love" Ruka laughed "then I envy you my lord for such love tears your heart apart". "What do you plan to do when you see her again?" he asked suddenly curious, once the words were out of his mouth he felt he should not have asked such a personal question. Ruka's face became serious "I don't know I suppose I'll do what I've come here to do, I don't have any hope of changing her heart". Akio snorted "my friend, women's hearts are a mystery they are forever changing", "of course a man of your experience would know" Ruka joked receiving a punch in the arm from Akio. "Tell me about the lucky young girl you've set your eye on" the blue haired nobleman asked. Akio sighed in longing "she's the most beautiful woman you've set eyes on, save for lady jury of course" he said earning a grin from his friend.

"Go on, you have my complete attention" Ruka said slyly. "She's virtuous, it drives me insane with wanting" he said leaning back in the saddle his long pale hair falling in curls, the moonlight shone off his hair and gave him a unnatural glow. "They drive us all insane believe me" Ruka responded thinking of Jury. "Yes, but the only problem is that she has a handsome highland lord running after her and I must say after all my…. Troubles he still holds a special place in her heart and frankly I don't like sharing" Akio said grimly. Ruka laughed out loud "ho Akio still the same I see, you'll scare the poor girl off before you even get close to her". Shaking his head he replied "you've never met her before she's so unlike anyone I've ever met, a angel in some ways, a saint sent down to earth ". Amazed by the sensuous speech he whispered "who is she?" the dusky skinned lord turned towards him and looked at him with tormented eyes "Utena" it was said on a rush of breath. The very sound of the name sent delightful shivers down his back; Ruka meanwhile looked outraged "Utena? You fool!". "I know what we have to do but I've been hoping there was a way to let me have her in the end" he mused.

Ruka gritted his teeth "you can, that is if you want a soulless body for a lover" Akio ran a hand through his hair "lover? No I mean to take her for my wife" Ruka astounded gasped "you're already married". Akio smiled "hush, everything will unfold in time" Ruka shook his head in disapproval "your love for women will one day be your downfall". Laughing he clamped a hand on his shoulder "you are much too virtuous for a young man you know that?" Shaking his hand off he simply said "honour is not a sin Akio". "Ah if you say so" he said shaking Ruka's anger and disapproval off. "It's impossible to stay angry at you Akio" he said smiling at him, unwillingly he had felt his anger melt away and this unnerved him somewhat that he had such power over people. But what unnerved him more was his inability to predict the future, would he ever return to his sanctuary again?

"Nanami please…. did I do something wrong?" he asked fearful she shot him a poisonous glare "yes". He reached down a gripped her hands "tell me what I have done that has upset you so much" pulling her hands free she cried "everything! I hate you...". He could tell she was lying because as soon as she said the words her eyes watered and she shook uncontrollably. Taking her in his arms he found she did no resist "I'm so scared" she sobbed into his chest. Stroking her hair he found powerful and he found he loved her even more when she was vulnerable. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs "kiss me" he begged. Stunned she only looked at him then she reacted she reached up and kissed him softly on his mouth. She felt him melt underneath her, he pulled her closer allowing her to embrace him. When they moved away they knew that they felt the same for one another "If you don't want to marry me then fine but I will ask you for myself not as a command but as a lover asks his ladylove". She sobbed with happiness and bit her lip anticipating the moment when he would ask her. Looking down into her eyes his violet eyes warm with love "will you marry me?" he asked. The words struck her in the heart and she knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life "Yes!" she cried and leaped into his arms once more. He laughed with joy and swung her around. As they were immersed in their happiness they did not notice Touga sneaking away his face a pallet of silent joy for his sister and his brother. He tapped his lips with an impatient finger, would Utena agree so easily though?

She stood gasping on the balcony as she tried in vain to erase the anger that had weakened her. There was only one other solution, she had heard of an infamous man named Mikage was it. To call him to her she would as rumour allow darkness to take complete hold of her heart. Though she felt this had already occurred she knew she needed to take a personal possession of her enemy. This again had already been completed, she uncurled her hand and in the middle of her palm lay Jury's prized locket with the gold shinning in the light. She had taken it when they had been wrestling on the floor. Tightening her fingers around the gold chain she closed her eyes and willed for the darkness to claim her. "You have called and I have answered" a masculine voice whispered in her ear. Scared she turned around and saw a tall man standing behind her. He was handsome and had a resemblance to lady Utena, "Mikage?" she asked, a stupid question when it was obviously him. Holding out his hand he smiled "if you wish to take revenge on your enemies then come with me". Without another thought she placed her hand in his. She felt light-headed and tumbled into his arms, he took a hold of her and slung her over his shoulder. "Prepare for our arrival Souji" he whispered as the blaze of fire consumed them both. The fire disappeared as quickly as it had begun, the floor was left unmarked save for a few stray tendrils of smoke to tell what had happened.

As he plucked the dark rose from its shiny blue surface Souji smiled that so soon they had found a new rose duellist and one that they hadn't even been keeping their eyes on. This was a surprise a very good one at that, and he turned around to see another door rise up beside the shattered remains of their last trial. The words shone proudly and unmistakeable TEMPTATION.

They stood unmoving facing each other on the duellist's field, a deadly silence hung around the small crowd that had dared to see the duel. The gorgeous lioness her tall figure still and tense her sword gripped in a soft hand and Lady Shiori relaxed swinging her sword on a single finger. "What have you done to my brother?" Jury hissed holding her weapon tighter. "I've taken the sword of honour from his heart obviously" she smiled; suddenly she swung too high and sent the sword flying through the air high above them. She dashed after it and scooped it in midair with a single sure movement, holding the sword out in front of her she cried into the air "I swear on the black rose I will defeat you! And kill Utena Tenjou!". "Huh?" Jury asked dumbfounded why would Shiori name Utena?. She had been shocked this morning when Shiori had challenged her to a duel, Shiori had watched her and him fence but she had never participated in any of their matches. Soon after Shiori had challenged her she had received news that her brother had been found unconscious in his private rooms. "So be it" she called back over to Shiori and arranging her sword in her starting position she leapt forward. As their blades collided sparks sprung forwards, expelled by an unknown force. The force of the impact jarred their wrists. They wasted no time recovering their stances; Shiori raised her blade above her head and drew it down hastily. Jury saw the blade descend above her. Relying purely on her skills as a duellist she brought the blade above her, so that the flat side of the blade was facing her head.

She locked her arm joints together as she prepared to absorb the force of the blow. It was strong and brought her to her knees. Grinding her teeth in determination she tried to ignore the crazed look in Shiori's eyes. Shifting her feet to give her a firm grounding she took a shaking step forward, pushing Shiori back she gained the advantage of force. With one final hard push they separated and backed away from one another swords at the ready. "You are nothing!" Shiori taunted smiling at Jury; thinning her lips Jury disregarded her words. Keeping her expression she pushed her palm against the hilt of the sword, for extra strength she used both hands. As she drove forward Shiori parried her attempt, as Jury stumbled along for a few steps Shiori spun around eager to defeat Jury. To give herself more room she carried on walking for a few more steps. "Why have you been so cruel Shiori?" She asked at one of the rare moments when they weren't duelling, she looked momentarily surprised "think Jury, think real hard" she told her. "It's because of him isn't it!" she cried, Shiori laughed in her face "I saw it", Jury looked surprised and with her voice shaking silently questioned what. "The locket" she replied in disgust, Jury's hand shot up to her neck she had not noticed that it had been missing "Shiori give it back to me" she said urgently her courage failing her. "You're the queen of lies Jury" she hissed, then suddenly her shoulders hunched over "why didn't you ever tell me". She fought the urge to comfort her upset friend, though she wouldn't really consider her a friend anymore. "Why did you never tell me?" she asked shaking, she clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly as if to escape into another world. "Because... I knew how you felt about me", Shiori slowly moved towards her arms open "Jury…." Seeming like the old Shiori again Jury started to walk towards her. Just as she had predicted Shiori brandished her blade once more "fool" laughed Shiori. Jury smiled sadly, and spun away ending up behind her when Shiori made a dive for her. Her eyes closed as she realised she would lose. She gave a cry as she fell hard against the concrete, not wasting a moment she brought the point of the blade to Shiori's throat "you lose". She cut the rose neatly off the stem, and as the petals fell on the ground Shiori started to scream in pain. To jury's horror she clutched at her eyes like a mad woman, the ring on her finger then crumbled into dust. And a red line formed around the spot where she had fallen.

Jury stared 20 minutes or so before she collapsed on the ground from sheer exhaustion. The servants instantly rushed over to see if their victorious mistress was well, they crowded around her fearful to move her. Her lips moved silently at the sound of footsteps, as she opened her eyes she was pounded by a million questions "quiet!" she gasped. Their mouths clamped shut at the sound of her angry voice, she closed her eyes momentarily and felt the sweat run down her forehead and down her nose until it hung off the tip. She placed her hands on the ground and tried to lever herself up, her body stubbornly refused and wanted to sleep. She locked her elbows tightly as she pulled her whole body weight up, she gasped in pain as her muscles protested. The people around her made a move to help her but before they could touch her she shook her head determined to get up herself. She succeed much to the crowds relief, it had been awful not to help her. Jury raised her eyes towards the area which Shiori's body laid; it was empty save for the outline of her body. "Who has moved her?" she questioned too tired to be angry. The crowd's eyes simultaneously looked towards the spot where she had fallen. "No one has touched her" one brave servant managed to say through their astonishment. But there was no reply as Jury fell forward silently hitting the ground.

Akio sighed as he eased himself into a steaming tub. The rustle of clothing was heard from the side of him. He smiled as he looked into the face of a pretty wash maid. She blushed and cast her eyes down, he reached out a slightly steaming wet hand and clasped her face "wash me" he commanded his face still smiling, "sir?" she gulped. "Wash me" he repeated his smile never wavering. She squatted down and pulled out a cloth from her bucket. She took he time walking up the stone steps to the tub. She feared this man and she felt reluctant to obey him no matter how handsome he was. She bent over to wash him, he leaned away waving his finger at her "no… I want you here with me". She shuddered as she moved to obey him; she unlaced her bodice and slipped her dress off her shoulders. He watched her remove her clothing and he felt himself begin to stir. It had been far too long since he ha enjoyed a woman's company.

She held her clothing out in front of her, one bare breast visible. She was plump, not slender like the woman he would usually choose, yet he still wanted her. She dropped her clothing exposing her full body. She looked away embarrassed to be so exposed in front of him. "Come to me" he said huskily. She shook as she slipped into the tub with him, she did not move towards him. He slid towards her looking into her eyes as he gripped her waits and pulled her to him. She looked fearfully at him, he laughed gently "you are a virgin I take it?" he asked. She blushed angrily "yes" she spat, she thought that then he would release her. He didn't, their bodies pressed against each other skin to skin. She felt his hardness against her thigh, she jerked away in fear "do you see what you do to me?" he whispered/ Despite herself she felt a thrill sweep through her body. Curious she pressed herself closer making him groan softly. His lips teased hers, gently nibbling, driving her to impatience. He pushed her up against the side of the tub. His mouth descended upon hers fully covering her mouth, she felt herself respond. He slid his tongue into her mouth at that moment. She felt her mouth tingle as he kissed her more passionately than any man had done before. He entwined his hands in her dark brown hair. He pulled away to her disappointment and kissed her neck, gently caressing her breast with his hand. She arched her body and gasped in pleasure. He felt the soft skin harden under his touch arousing him even more. His mouth went to her nipple like a starving enfant. She groaned as he sucked and massaged with his tongue. She noticed she had begun to throb between her legs, she wanted him with her whole being, and she needed him. "Are you ready?" he asked, she nodded through half closed eyes. He spread her legs and positioned himself between them. He suddenly lifted her up; she wound her legs around his waist. He was inside her within a few seconds, she cried our and held him tighter. He felt hard and pulsing inside of her, and then he began to move in and out slowly. He moaned as she kissed his shoulder, she was so wet and hot, he began to move quicker. His thrusts became harder and he pushed himself high into her. The soft flesh contracted around him, allowing him deeper. She felt a cold shudder go through her entire body, she felt something build in her stomach, and she started to shake. He realised she was close to climaxing and pushed even deeper. Her whole body suddenly tensed and the pressure that had built was released. She squeezed her eyes shut not uttering a single sound. The explosion ran through every fibre of her body, she went limp and when it went she felt him then stiffen and cry out. She then felt a warm liquid being squirted inside of her. He collapsed against her; they lay there breathing deeply still entwined. He slid himself out of her and kissed her again on the mouth "that…." She began but found she had no words.

Ruka was buried in a book when Akio strutted into the room whistling, "Ruka you should enjoy life more" Akio said happily. He shook his head "you're only happy when you have been with a woman Akio" he said disdainfully.

Her spoon scrapped against the plate as she scooped another mouthful of soup into her mouth. He watched her with amusement, everything she did now days mesmerised him and he suspected that it annoyed her greatly. He noticed the muscle twitch in her cheek and quickly diverted his attention else where. "Have you heard the news?" he asked scrutinising a curl of his hair as he spoke. "Hmm what news is that?" she inquired dismissively "well apparently we've been summoned to the lady prince's manor for a ball" he responded. She gave a choked laugh "apparently? But my lord surely you would know if you have been _summoned, _perhaps the correct word would be invited?" It was his turn to laugh "invited yes, but we are expected to attend so therefore we are being summoned", she dropped the spoon into the bowl and smiled at him. "The way things are going I shall starve, I'm becoming afraid to eat in front of you because you watch my every move I feel as if I'm being assessed" she told him not unkindly. He leant back in his chair surprised "well I suppose you would like to know you've passed with flying colours" Touga answered his eyes crinkling with his suppressed laughter. She threw back her head and laughed at him "charming as always" she said fondly. He reached across the table and gripped her hand softly "I have matters to attend to; maybe later we could walk in the gardens if that would please you of course?" she smiled at him "I would like that my lord". His gorgeous face returned her smile and with a last squeeze to her hand he left her.

She watched his retreating form walk into the house his scarlet hair shinning in the sun. She hungrily ate the rest of her soup and then sat watching the sky, she felt quite content today and even felt she would have the strength to visit Mickey and Annette. "Lady Utena" Wakaba huffed appearing at her table, Utena smiled at her dear friend "what is it Wakaba?" Her anxious brown eyes told her that she had truly exciting news to tell her. "Lady Nanami and Lord Souji are to be married" she giggled excitedly, Utena smiled "yes, we have always known they were betrothed" Utena said confused. Wakaba waved her hands "of course silly, but they are actually _betrothed, _Lord Souji asked her three days ago to be his wife, isn't it romantic?" she sighed placing her hands on her cheeks. Utena laughed "really? I always knew they loved one another", Wakaba agreed though deep in herself she felt a pang of sadness she still has lingering feelings for him. Even though she had Tatsuya she had clung onto that precious hope that Saionji would notice her despite the fact that they were worlds apart both in station in life and the fact that she was no great beauty like Lady Nanami. Utena immediately sensed her friend's internal sorrow "Wakaba he was not for you" she assured her friend. Wakaba put on a brave smile "I know, but still I couldn't stop myself from allowing just a sliver of hope to shine through", Utena watched in horror as tears began to swell in the corner of her eye.

"I just…" she managed to say before her voice choked, Utena rose up and gathered her friend in her arms. They stayed like that for an unknown length of time, when they drew apart they smiled at one another and acknowledged the understanding between one another.

His hand felt clammy on the door handle as he turned it, he had opened the door an inch or so before he hastily knocked on the door with his free hand. When he received no answer he peered into the room through the crack. The bed was neatly made, so well made in fact that it showed no evidence of its previous occupant. He opened the door fully a girl stood near the window wiping the dressing table with a wet cloth "Annette?" he asked. She jumped and looked his way; the face that looked at him was not Annette's. "I'm sorry my lord I did not hear you" she blurted out and quickly curtsied, he smiled at her "could you please tell me what happened to the girl that was in this room?" She was bold and returned his smile "yes my lord she was moved back to her own chamber. It seems she has recovered" she told him. Without another word he walked out of the room, he didn't have the slightest idea where her room was. And he did not feel Utena would be too happy to tell him either.

"I don't trust her Saionji" Touga sighed and paced again, he had a habit of doing so when he was under stress lately. Saionji gave a dry laugh "yes she hasn't given us much reason to trust her, besides that it was an official invitation we must go it would be suicide not to", his pacing came to a halt at the fireplace he leant on one arm "we will go, but I wont have Utena or anyone else in fact involved in this, we go alone" he said gazing into the flames. "What will we tell them? Nanami for one will a most difficult challenge and Utena wont let you go by yourself" Saionji's expression seemed pleased despite the problems they faced in the future. He was pleased that he had someone who cared about him, he had been alone all his life save for the Kirryu clan but this was different. "So when do you plan to marry?" his foster brother asked suddenly, Saionji looked surprised "I knew you were watching that night", Touga laughed "and you didn't say anything?" Saionji raised his eyebrow "it was a tender moment I was not about to spoil it". He opened his mouth to speak but a knock he knew all too well sounded from the door. "Come in Nanami" Touga smiled eyeing Saionji. She walked confidently into the room "brother!" she cried ignoring her fiancé. She leapt onto him "I have missed you!" she declared hugging him tightly. Touga laughed at Saionji's sour expression, she may be his fiancée but he was still first in her heart.

"As have I" he responded, Saionji looked sulkily at the two of them "good day Lady Nanami", her head shot around and eyed him "Oh Saionji I didn't see you there" she exclaimed. Touga laughed even harder at this and held her an arms length away from himself "oh Nanami you do make your big brother happy", she looked confused unsure if this was praise or if he was making fun at her expense. Saionji bowed to her and accepted her offered hand, his lips brushed her hand making her face go red. "Nanami I need to ask a favour of you and I don't want any objections" he interrupted, they both sprang apart embarrassed. Touga found this extremely amusing, his friend was no coward when it came to women but it seemed this had changed. "What is it? Am I to be sent home?" She asked fearful, she was not ready to leave and wanted to stay with her new fiancé. Touga shook his head "No in fact the quite opposite actually" she narrowed her eyes "where are you going, is Saionji going as well?" he gave a nervous laugh "well yes actually as to where is not important".

Her mouth opened "I will come with you!" she insisted stubbornly, both lords shook their heads at her and to their shock she seemed quite upset "we haven't been here long and already your leaving me!", Saionji was at a lost to what to do he didn't like crying women they made him nervous and clumsy he did not know that to do. Touga seemed unsympathetic "you will do as your told, it's my fault I shouldn't have raised you so freely" she seemed to fume "fine then go and leave me!" she shouted and left the room. They were made aware of her departure by the loud crash she made as she slammed one of the doors shut behind her. They both cringed inside at the sound, Saionji gave a thin lipped smile "one down Utena to go" Touga groaned and followed Nanami out the door.

Utena was reading a book when she was interrupted by a knock at the door; she placed the book face down on her lap and called for them to come in. She felt a pang of surprise to see Mickey come into the room, he bowed in greeting she stood and curtsied in reply. "Lady Utena I'm sorry to bother you, could you tell me were Annette is?" he asked clearly nervous for he didn't look her in the eye. Finally he looked up and was struck by her beauty. Her rose hair curled around her face, her blue eyes showed what she was feeling regardless if she wanted to or not. She wore a plain green silk dress that flowed as if it were water. It painfully reminded him of Annette; she walked towards him with the grace of a swan. His heart started to thump and he realised that perhaps he would always deeply love her. "I was just about to visit her, your welcome to come with me", he only stared at her quite bedazzled. "Mickey?" she asked when he did not respond; he blushed and stammered "y-y-es, thank you". She smiled at him kindly, he then seemed to take on a new visage, and "shall we be going now" he asked somewhat determined in his mission to see her. She laughed at him "of course though I fear she has taken my place in your heart dear Mickey" he shook his head "of course not, I just feel guilt over what happened, I'm sure it as because of me and I wish to redeem myself". The look he saw on her face was not that of relief as he had hoped but sadness and an understanding that he was not the person she had grown up with and come to love. He was a mere shell of the man she knew, and she felt a sense of loss.

After his recovery (even though the doctor had told her that he didn't have long) he had seemed different, more confident, more bold, she did not know what to make of him now. She slid to his side and threaded her arm through his. His face took on a faint blush, she felt glad that she saw a familiar side to him; he had always been painfully shy when they were young, she had always poked fun at him. He did not seem to protest, in fact quite the opposite he enjoyed the attention she gave him, though she had never said anything she secretly laughed at him to see try to hide his pleasure. He enjoyed the walk there even though it was short. He stood staring at the door his heart in his mouth "yes I know the doors very interesting but its best if you knock" Utena reminded him softly nudging him. His hand trembled as he knocked and the sound his knuckles made on the door made him distantly scared. "Come in" a soft voice answered muffled by the thickness of the door.

She brushed him aside when it became clear that he had no intention of entering. She was just as the first day he saw her, with the sun on her soft wavy hair, her childlike face pink. "Utena!" she exclaimed quite surprised to see the pink haired goddess glide weightlessly into the room. He stood behind Utena in the doorway and felt himself blush softly as he saw her eyes widen. A smile slowly moulded his lips while her hands fidgeted with the material of her skirt. He knew her well enough to know that it was a habit of hers when she was nervous. "Lord Mickey" she said formally, he did not fail to notice that she addressed him so formally when she had greeted Utena informally. He began to feel fretful that perhaps she did not consider him someone close to her. The feeling diminished when she rushed excitedly towards him, Utena quietly observed them. She felt a pang of jealousy, she hated that feeling and felt there was no need to feel this emotion, and they were after all just friends. The more she watched them the more she became insecure about his affections for her. She felt fear that Annette had swooped in and in a short time period had stolen her friend from her, and she knew how easily his affections could change.

When conversation had died down and had been reduced to simple comments on unimportant awkward things they decided to leave. Annette seemed sorry to depart so soon but she did nothing to protest against their leaving. Once outside Mickey burst out "she looked well today", Utena nodded and smiled politely at his comments and parried off questions when asked. Her own thoughts flooded into her brain washing away her awareness of the outside world. He frowned when he realised that she was not responding to him and had no intension what so ever of doing so. Instead as compensation to her ignorance to his feelings he allowed his head to be filled with images of her. He felt confused he did not know why she occupied his mind so much. She had always been a window a door to get closer to Utena but perhaps he felt more for the quiet pretty girl, but despite all his new found feelings he still knew he wanted Utena more.

He sat in his favourite armchair as he awaited her arrival, he hoped she would easier to convince than Nanami had been. He knew her well enough to know she would have strong objections against being left behind. A servant strode into the room "Lady Utena" he simply said, Touga gave a short nod as an answer. He rose as he walked into the room, her back straight her bearing regal. She wore her hair pinned up in a bun, two tendrils of rose pink hair running down the side of her face. Her face showed no evidence of make up but this was how he liked her to look. She wore a blue plain day gown; he admired her gown and came to the conclusion that she suited the colour blue more than any other shade. "What was it my lord wanted to speak to me about?" she asked, she saw the shadow of sadness run over his face. "Not here I thought we could go for a walk" he replied approaching her. She nodded and took his offered arm.

The garden was magical; the light from the sunset gave the garden a nice setting. Utena liked the way the colours of the light blended into Touga's scarlet hair. "Will you tell me now?" she asked playfully, he smiled at her and told her he would. They walked among the trees with small rose flowers on the branches. She stopped to admire them she looked up surprised when he reached in front of her and picked one of the flowers. He tucked the sweet smelling vegetation behind her ear "there, it suits your hair" he softly declared. She blushed gracefully and looked down at the ground. He then sighed and continued "I have mentioned the invitation?" She nodded having some idea of what he wanted to talk about. "Saionji and I have decided that it would be best for us to go alone, we don't entirely trust Jury you of all people would know why", "you mean for me to stay behind?" she asked. He made no answer but she knew that was exactly his intension. Stubbornly she shook her head "no I will go with you", he felt thankful that she did not want to be parted with him but he knew that she must not come. "You're not making this easy" he commented. Shocked she looked at him "of course not". "As much as I would like to take you with me, I need you to stay. You've just returned home and have much to do I will not have you leaving them so soon" as he had hoped she looked utterly defeated.

As much as she wanted to deny his words she knew that the case he laid down was certainly valid. "I will do as you say" she said softly, he looked pleased. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders; she looked into his face and saw his intension. He bent his head stopping a few inches away from her face; he looked at her to see if she shared his feelings. She closed her eyes and moved forward closing the gap between them; he gave a soft sound as their lips pressed against one another's. Shifting his arms he embraced her pulling her closer, she responded eagerly to his kiss while moving her hands along his back. When they broke apart he pressed his forehead against hers "thank you" he whispered. "When do you leave?" she asked in a shaking voice, she had not wanted to ask the question but she knew she had to know. "Tomorrow" was his reply, they then embraced. She listened to his heart steadily beating against her cheek; she closed her eyes until all she knew was the proud true beating of his heart. Suddenly she pulled away murmuring that she had duties to do. He looked helplessly as she walked away from him. Glancing down he then saw the damp spot her tears had made on his clothing.

On the day that he left she did not see him off because she knew that it would be too hard to say goodbye twice. As he rode out of the gates with flowers falling about them he felt remorse that she had decided against seeing him. He told himself countless times that he would only be gone a few days at the most and that before he knew it he would see her beautiful smiling face again. Unlike Utena his sister saw them off, shouting abuse and shooting them filthy looks. Saionji's face looked grim as he was forced to walk away from her. He looked accusing at Touga as if to say that it was all his fault and that he had somehow sent the invitation instead of Lady Jury. So they rode in silence until they exited the Rose Haven Lands.


End file.
